dami
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Pip wants estella and pocket to think that he's dating lovley young lady, so he asked damien to use his shape shifting abilities to turn himself into a girl. What will Pip sacrfic for this one date with a dark princess?


"Please Damien!" Pip begged, gazing up at Damien with pleading eyes. A heavy pout formed on his puffy pink lips as he pressed his hands together in a praying position. Damien glared down at him coldly. "No!" He hissed, crossing his arms over his thick chest. He turned his head so that he was looking in front of him, his eyes narrowed into little slits as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Oh but Damien, it will only be for one night!" Pip pressed on."I told them that I was dating a beautiful and kind person,"

"Yeah, but you for got to tell them that that person was a boy!" Damien interrupted Pip without looking over at him. Pip sighed, bringing his hands down to his lap. "I know I may have stretched the truth a bit," He said with his eyes shamefully closed. "But you must understand. I just wanted my best friend from England and ex-girlfriend to think well of me. What do you think they would think if I told them I was dating the Antichrist?"

Damien stayed silent, though his anger was painfully obvious to Pip. It pained Pip to ask this favor of Damien, but as he said, it was only for one night. He just need Damien to take on the form of a girl for a few hours, that was all he asked, just long enough to make his old friends think that he was dating a lovely girl, like he had boasted to them about over the phone. That should be easy enough with Damien's shape shifting abilities.

"Please Damien, I'll do anything to repay you." That seemed to strike Damien's interest. He perked up a bit and turned to face Pip. He smirked at him. "Anything?" He asked. Pip, not liking that evil smirk on Damien's face, hesitated. Damien had respected Pip for his high moral standards and didn't pressure him for sex, but Pip knew that having no sex was killing Damien. Maybe finally giving in to him would make up for making him do this.

Pip shamefully nodded, a full blush covered his face. Damien smiled and wrapped his strong arms around Pip, bringing him into his chest. Pip hesitated before slowly hugging him back.

That night, Pip nervously walked into the restaurant he told the others to meet him at. At a table meant for four, he saw Estella and Pocket sitting next to each other. He took a deep breath and exhaled it. He gasped when the bell on top of the door to the restaurant rang and a waiter's voice said "Uh, may I help you ma'am?"

Pip turned around to see a gothic girl standing at the door. Her long black hair was tied into two long ponytails. Her long bangs framed her thin, pretty face. She wore a black mini dress that barely covered her glitter covered body. Once she saw Pip, her black painted lips curled into a smile and she pranced over to him, her heavy combat boots stomping on the floor. Pip stared at her in disbelief. "...Damien?"

She smiled at him, clamping herself onto his arm, pressing her swollen breast against him. "Hey Pip!" She batted her heavily eyelinedered red eyes at him. While Pip was in his little daze, she dragged him over to the table where his friends sat. "Hi!" She said to them, her voice was as high as it was when Damien was a kid."I'm Dami, Pip's girlfriend!"

They both stared at her as if she had three heads. "Uhh," Thinking herself as rude for staring, Estella cleared her throat and stood up. "Hello, I am Estella." She said. Dami could see why Pip wanted to impress his ex girlfriend, she was beautiful. Jealousy flashed over her, but she kept her cool. Dami shook Estella's white gloved hand, then Pockets. She sat down next to Pip, across from Estella.

The night went smoothly, at least Damien thought so. The entire time, Pip talked to them about the old times in England. The few times they asked Dami any questions, mostly about how Pip and she met, she would tell them the truth, just leaving out the parts about her actually being a boy and being Satan's son. By the time it was over, both Estella and Pocket though that Dami was a very lovely young lady. Damien and Pip were both just glad that it was over and that their lies weren't found out.

Pip offered to take Dami home. Once they were in Pip's car, Damien changed back to his normal self. "AH! Finally, it's over!" He sighed, leaning back in his seat. Pip laughed lightly at him. Raising one thick eyebrow at Pip, Damien asked "What's so funny?" Pip took his eyes off the road for a second and smiled at Damien. "Your still waring the dress."

Damien looked down at himself. The dress was tight on him as a girl, but now that he was back to being a muscular guy, the dress was tearing at the seams. He laughed at himself now. "Just gives me even more reason to tear my clothes off once we get back home." He grinned at Pip. Pip gulped and turned his gaze back at the road, not anticipating what was going to happen when they get home.


End file.
